Yugoslav Wars
The Yugoslav Wars were conflicts between SR Serbiaball and the other SRs who wanted independence. History The beginning The war began when Croatiaball and Sloveniaball declared independence from Yugoslaviaball. 10 days later file:slovenia-icon.png Sloveniaball officially broke away from Yugoslaviaball. Meanwhile Serbian nationalists in Croatiaball's clay their own independence. Ten day war The Ten day war was when file:yugoslavia-icon.png Yugoslaviaball fought file:slovenia-icon.png Sloveniaball for only ten days. The reason it lasted for ten days is because after ten days Milošević did not really care. Croatian homeland war First the Serbian nationalist began to remove Croatiaball from there new republic file:Serbian Krajina-icon.png Serbian Krajinaball while Yugoslaviaball laid siege to Dubrovnikball yet the cityball didn't fall. Meanwhile Macedonia peacefully left Yugoslaviaball. In January,1992 UNball called for a ceasefire and sent troops to keep the peace The Bosnian War In 1992 Bosnia and Herzegovinaball declared independence from Yugoslaviaball so the Serbs there responded by declaring independence, becoming Srpska Republicball. soon these file:serbia-icon.png Serbs removed Bosnia and Herzegovinaball from their clay and sieged Sarajevoball. Meanwhile the Croat-Bosniak war began in July. soon Bosnia and Herzegovinaball lost a lot of clay but ,thanks to threat of Sanctions from USAball and other western nations, Croatia made peace with Bosnia in 1994 and allied to defeat Srpska Republicball and Serbian Krajinaball. Soon Croatiaball and Bosnia and Herzegovinaball retook a lot of clay and where helped by USAball's airstrikes and soon in late 1995 Serbian Krajinaball and Srpska Republicball surrendered and their clay was annexed by Croatiaball and Bosnia and Herzegovinaball respectively and Croatiaball and Bosnia and Herzegovinaball officially left. The Kosovo War Kosovo War Was a war between Albaniaball and FR Yugoslaviaball over Kosovoball. It was caused when Josip Tito (former leader of Yugoslavia) opened Yugoslaviaballs borders and allowed Albanian immigrants in. This eventually lead to file:kosovo-icon.png Kosovoball being filled with an Albanian majority which outnumbered the Serb population. This lead to many protests and so Albaniaball and Serbiaball had a war with each other leading to an file:Albania-icon.png Albanian victory with the help of US troops . Insurgency in Macedonia In 2001 some Albanian nationalists started an insurgency in Macedoniaball.The insurgents were known as the NLA. Most NLA fighters were former soldiers of the KLA.file:macedonia-icon.png Macedoniaball won and kept their eastern part. Montenegro After the file:albania-icon.pngfile:Kosovo-icon.png Kosovo War, Yugoslaviaball became file:panslavic-icon.png Serbia and Montenegroball but in 2006 Montenegroball spilt from file:serbia-icon.png Serbiaball after a referendum. Kosovo's Independence In 2008 file:kosovo-icon.png Kosovoball declared independence although file:Serbia-icon.png Serbiaball and many other countryballs don't recognize it Sources https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjpxPEGTVpAYugoslav Wars | 3 Minute History Gallery Yugoslav War (Polandball).png BsPGg6b.jpg Qlc60na.png Yugoslav_Wars_(Made_by_Zlojicanel08).png }} Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars during Post-Cold war Category:Wars involving Yugoslaviaball Category:Wars involving Serbiaball Category:Wars involving SR Serbiaball Category:Wars involving SR Sloveniaball Category:Wars involving Sloveniaball Category:Wars involving SR Croatiaball Category:Wars involving Croatiaball Category:Wars involving SR Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Wars involving Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Wars involving Kosovoball Category:Wars involving SR Macedoniaball Category:Wars involving Macedoniaball Category:Wars involving SR Montenegroball Category:Wars involving Montenegroball Category:Yugoslav Wars Category:Wars after Cold War